Somnambulist
by Gemini Kissing
Summary: Aya x Aki The difference between waking and sleeping isn't always clear. In her sleep, this wasn’t wrong. This didn’t feel wrong... Twincest / Incest warning
1. part one

sort of the flipside of 'Aftermath'. it deals with the same 'morning after' theme. but in a more angsty way. if things seem a little disjointed, don't worry, it's on purpose. Aya is slightly confused, you see. and a little panicked. the abrupt cut-off at the end is also on purpose. ^_^ subsequent parts will explain why, i think. review, please? *hopeful look*

* * *

Somnambulist

Aya + Aki

By: L 0 K I

* * *

-part one-

The difference between waking and sleeping isn't always clear. Aya stared at the dark bed lamp across from her and decided that she was still asleep. And while she was still asleep, little things like Aki's arms around her didn't really matter. It wasn't real. And the conscience can never be blamed for what the subconscious decides to tangle up.

Asleep, she could lie there calmly while her heart beat wildly in the cup of his hand. Asleep, she could deal with the naked curve of his pelvis pressed against her back, the flesh there warm and moist, and perfumed with dry sweat.

It didn't mean anything. _It didn't._

She stared at the shadowed lamp, not daring to even breathe, lest she wake up to the realization that she was _completely awake_.

She'd had a dream earlier, too...

_Hands...on her hips, her thighs. His teeth marking her breasts..._

Her eyelids slammed down tight. _dream! Dream! !DREAM!!_

She spent several minutes just taking deep breaths, trying to ward off the panic that was pacing in agitation at her boundaries. Panic would have been a welcome release, but to embrace the panic she would first have to come to terms with the fact that she was completely awake.

_I'm not awake---I'm not awake---I'm not awake._

He shifted slightly, murmuring in his sleep. His face pressed closer, burrowing gently into her tangled hair. The soft, moist flesh against the backs of her thighs slowly hardened as he took a long, slow breath. Almost instinctively, his hold on her tightened, lazily bringing her deeper into the shallow curve of his hip.

_I'm not awake!_ She held onto that prayer desperately, squeezing her eyes tightly closed. Even as her body twitched reflexively. _Please_, she thought, _please..._

Lips pressed against the back of her neck, and then teeth. Unexpected reaction, a tiny shift of something indefinable suddenly froze her in place.

_I'm awake_.

And she was also suddenly on her feet, standing at the side of the bed. Her knees were shaking, her chest heaving, and there was an unfamiliar wetness trickling down her inner thighs. Her arms slowly raised, crossed protectively over her naked breasts.

Something twinged deep inside her, a physical ache that even in her persevering innocence she could still identify.

No thought tripped through her mind, just emotion. And despite that, despite the shock, something still turned her slowly back to the bed.

Her arms tightened around her, nails digging into her numbed skin.

He curled tighter on his side, bringing her pillow closer to his face and breathing deeply. Gold hair that was normally so well-groomed, fell in disarray over his closed eyes. The blue comforter was grey in the dim light, its soft edge shoved carelessly aside to catch only on the gentle swell of his hip. He was a study of perfect dishevelment, and for one moment the creature before her was so unselfconsciously beautiful, that it couldn't possibly be her far too serious brother.

Shallow red lines marred the fairness of his skin, and she slowly held up one hand, seeing shadows under her nails. But not quite understanding why.

Her mind flashed again.

_He was above her, eyes dark, and everything was shaking. She was crying out, her legs locked around him. Her hands---_

**NO!**

* * *

TBC...


	2. part two

Somnambulist

Aya + Aki

By: Loki

* * *

-part two-

_Things have changed_. He stared at the closed bathroom door, looking for answers, but at the same time knowing he would never find them. At least, no answer that couldn't be twisted around. If it wasn't already.

Distant water ran, and he conjured her under that cleansing sound. Her face upturned, and eyes closed, as she imagined his finger-prints all over her body.

Maybe she was trying to wash them all away...

His eyes unfocused.

There was so much to wash. But no doubt, the prints he had left on her mind were never going to disappear. Part of him was glad of that. After all, her own hand had been wrapped tight around his heart for so very long.

The water ran and ran...

_A mask has been ripped away from the both of us---_

_Does she really think she can hide in there?_

Calm down, his more rational side cautioned. You have had so long come to terms with your emotions---this is probably completely new to her.

_Not completely new_, he corrected absently, tightening his arms and bringing his knees up closer to his chest. _Things like this don't just happen out of the blue_.

The subconscious was truly a wondrous thing. Had she unconsciously succumbed to his emotions and subtle signals, or had this all been her? Had similar desires built in her, until all it took was a momentary lowering of her guard for everything to come spilling out?

_It doesn't really matter_, he thought calmly, unwinding his arms and lowering his feet to the floor. _Things have changed. She is not indifferent to me. She is not indifferent to these emotions_.

He was on his feet, heading for the closed door.

_And I won't let her hide from me anymore_.

He opened the door.

* * *

TBC...


	3. part three

Somnambulist

By: Loki

* * *

-part three-

She was in the bathroom, and she didn't know how she had gotten there. She didn't know anything. Her mind was blessedly free of thought, her body light and empty.

She passed by the lighted mirror and turned on the water, pushing the hot-knob as far as it would go. A cloud of searing mist struck her face, and for a moment she felt as if she was suffocating, as if the world was shrinking down on her. But she crawled mindlessly into the shower, hardly flinching as the hot-water hit her shoulder and side.

She closed her eyes, tilted her face up, and just...stood there.

The water trickled down the small of her back, and she jerked, suddenly leaning against the cold wall.

There were phantom lips pressed against the base of her spine, fingerprints on the swell of her hips.

_A warm, wet tongue thrusting into_---

Her body surged instinctively forward, and she whimpered, clawing at the smooth tile as if she could physically escape the sensory memory. Her legs quivered, and in that moment, all she wanted was...

_No..._

Fire and blood twined in her veins, she was so wet, so soft and ready. A spasm shook her whole body, clenching at her abdomen and reflexively squeezing her knees together hard. Her breasts were so stiff and sensitive; they scraped against the grooves in the tile, shooting sparks of ice right down into her most intimate of places. And in that moment, all she wanted was...

She pressed her forehead against the tile, her forearms and the palms of her hands.

All she wanted was...

Weight. To feel him pressing down on her. Pressing _into_ her.

Again.

Hot tears washed away in even hotter water.

_I want to be close to him..._

_No!_

_I want to---_

_Not like that!_

_I want to always be close to him!_

She didn't know how to get past this. And the idea of right or wrong hadn't even manifested to her yet.

_I slept with Aki._

_No!_

_I had sex with my brother!_

_Ahh!_ she gasped, lifting her head away from the wall, and then thumping it back. It wasn't enough to hide the sudden searing of heat through her lower stomach. It was so strong, it was almost painful.

_I...I..._

_Shut up!_

_I---_

**_SHUT! UP!_**

Her heart was pumping so hard, it seemed to be beating in two places at the same time. The insides of her thighs were strangely sticky, with sweat and...

_Wash! I need to wash!_

_Oh god, he came in me!_

_Oh god! Oh god!_

She scrambled for the rag, banging her elbow thoughtlessly into the wall and skewing the shower curtain. The messy strands of her hair fell into her face, whipping her flushed cheeks, but she didn't even notice. She scrubbed at her body desperately, only it felt...it felt...

Almost as if she was in a trance, her movements slowed, her frantic hands gentling. She dropped the cold rag with a wet thump, and with her eyes still closed, she slowly slid her hands down.

A sob. And then another. She began to cry in earnest as she slid her fingers inside her.

_Aki...Aki...What have you done to me? What have we done?_ Aki...

"Aya", a whisper at her ear, and she squealed, moving to shove away from the tile, but strong arms closed around her, holding her in place. They were gentle, but inescapable, and he nudged her forward slightly, pushing her against the slick, cool wall as his naked front pressed flush into her back. Every piece inter-locking, like a puzzle.

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. part four

Somnambulist

By: Loki

-part four-

* * *

"Aki, no," she gasped, not able to catch her breath. But he unwound one hand from her, stroking lovingly down her wet locks.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear, "It's okay."

"No..." She tried, she really tried to make herself speak beyond that one word, but there were too many thoughts in her head, suddenly happening all at once.

_What is he doing?_

_He's touching me!_

_He's naked!_

_Brother!_

_I'm naked!_

_I'm scared!_

_We had sex!_

_It burns..._

_He's hard!_

_I love Aki!_

_Why?_

_So afraid!_

_Wake up!_

_I'm awake!_

_Need..._

_Touch me!_

_Get away from me!_

"AKI!" She was already wet from her own touches, so his fingers met with no resistance as they slid inside her. He pushed two in as deep as they would go, then went still.

"Shh," he repeated, quieter, huskier. His other arm steadying her against him, supporting her as her knees suddenly went limp. It wrapped tighter around her, right under the swell of her breasts, and he pulled back firmly, fitting his every hill and valley to her corresponding curve. He nestled into the dip of her back, velvet-hard and seeming so much warmer than the rest of him.

His hair was rapidly soaking up the water, dripping into his eyes and tickling at her temple. He turned his head against her face and lazily licked a few drops from her cheek. She shuddered, fluttering helplessly around his buried fingers. Feather kisses on her shoulder, against her throat, then he drug his tongue up to flick it slowly across her mouth in such a way that it shoved her unexpectedly into another sensory memory.

_Strong fingers pressed her trembling thighs apart, and she lifted a strangely heavy head, her face flushed and contorted into an expression of shock and pleasure. Looking down the line of her wriggling body, all she could see was long, pale arms wrapped around her bent legs, and a gold head buried between them._

_He lifted up then, as if sensing her looking at him, and it was such a predatorial look, his bangs falling wildly into his face, his lavender eyes rolled up to show white. The tip of his tongue still touching her, as if he was some dangerous jungle cat lapping from hidden waters._

_Still holding her heavy-lidded gaze, he slowly slid his tongue down, pushing it into her dilating opening and sucking as deeply as he could._

_She cried out, her hands snapping up and latching onto his hair, pulling on it sharply._

She was panting, and his mouth was sealed over hers, the kiss deep and wild, and nothing that could be mistaken for innocent.

She wondered for a confused moment how his tongue could be in two places at once, before she realized that she was no longer caught in the throes of the memory, but truly kissing him. His fingers were slowly moving now, keeping pace with his tongue as it thrust gently into her mouth and rubbed against her own tongue.

His other hand was shifting her again, holding her close as he slid one slippery knee between her legs. His hand rested flat on her stomach for a moment then moved up. He cupped her left breast, kneading it in his palm and squeezing gently.

It felt so good. _So good..._

His fingers thrust deeper, harder; he rubbed the heel of his palm into her until she couldn't help but cry and gasp his name---laying her right hand flat over the back of his to keep him in place. He quickened his pace at her touch, making a sound deep in his throat and pushing his hips against her again and again.

She didn't know how long he had been touching her, or how long she had been pushing back into him, feeling the slippery-wet lines of his body as he rubbed against her. The water had shifted from hot to warm, but she felt her hair sticking to her face in sweaty strands.

Reaching out and placing her hands flat on the tile, she rolled her hips, meeting his hand in quick, shallow thrusts. Her right breast bounced freely against his arm as he squeezed the left, pinching and pulling the nipple taut between his fingers.

So good, she thought, tears stinging her eyes. _So good, don't stop! Yes!_

"Please!"

He groaned, nudging her head aside with his chin and latching his lips onto her neck. He sucked at her skin, biting the tender flesh there, then soothed it with gentle licks.

There was a wet slapping sound, of skin hitting skin, of his fingers speeding up into an almost frenzy of movement. He pressed her harder against the wall, his hips pushing tight against hers, and she shifted, arching almost instinctively against him until his lower half was pinning her to the wall, he was now between her legs and squeezing between the slippery tightness of her thighs.

He curled his fingers up inside her without warning, and suddenly she lost all sense of motion, and time. She slammed her hips back against him, and cried out as her whole world seemed to burst into white, and heat. She turned her face into his and licked at his cheek, his jaw, she sank her teeth into his lip, all the while spilling tiny half-wild noises from her throat.

Her hand flew to his hand, his arm, grasping at it. The other slapped against the wall, and then again. Then it shot back and grabbed at him, wrapping tight fingers around his erection and squeezing.

He ripped his mouth free of hers and gasped, jerking in her hold. And then suddenly, something hotter and thicker than the water splattered across her lower back. Once, twice, then a few more drops that trickled down the dip of her spine.

He was panting in her ear, slumped bonelessly against her as they both leaned tiredly against the wall. His fingers were still buried in her, shaking with exertion, and he slowly drew them out, trailing them over her stomach, her heaving breasts. He crossed his arm weakly over her chest and lowered his head to rest on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed, but her mind still provided her with the stirring image of him sucking them clean.

A few moments of rest later, and he gently lifted her up in shaking arms, cradling her to his chest. Carefully he climbed out of the tub, and not even bothering to dry either of them or find clothes, he carried her back into the bedroom. Gathering her to him tightly, he laid them both down on the mussed bed, then pulled the comforter over them.

His hand stroked gently through her hair. He pressed his hot cheek to hers, then kissed away the tears she hadn't realized she had cried.

"Shh, it's okay, Aya. It's okay. I love you...It's okay..."

_Aki..._

In her sleep, this wasn't wrong. This didn't _feel_ wrong.

Her last thought before she wound her arms around him and slipped under was---

_I want to sleep forever_.


End file.
